Powers, Principalities, Thrones and Dominions
| }} /Credits|Credits}} /Gallery|Gallery}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} "Powers, Principalities, Thrones and Dominions" is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Millennium. Synopsis Frank Black and Millennium Group member Peter Watts investigate a series of bizarre satanic slayings and get caught in a battle between human representations of demons and angels. (Part 2 of 2) Summary Millennium Group consultant Frank Black (Lance Henriksen) runs out to a supermarket parking lot where he witnesses a lawyer, Alistair Pepper (Richard Cox), being confronted by a man named Sammael (Rodney Eastman). Sammael raises his hand, and a bolt of lightning arcs from his fingers to strike Pepper dead; however, when Black reaches Sammael, he finds a pistol at the killer's feet. A few days before fellow Group member Peter Watts (Terry O'Quinn) investigates a murder in a suburban home, in which occult paraphernalia has been laid out in a disorganized manner. Watts contacts Black for help with the case. However, Black is still recovering from the murder of his friend Bob Bletcher (Bill Smitrovich), who was murdered in Black's home. Watts hangs up when he sees Sammael looking through the house's window, but by the time he can investigate, Sammael is gone. Watts later shows Black a picture taken at the murder scene, with Sammael recognizable among a crowd of people. Elsewhere, a man named Martin (Guy Fauchon) is arrested after slitting a babysitter's throat at a public park; despite the seemingly random nature of the crime, Black believes that the man may be connected to Bletcher's murder. However, he soon starts to suspect that Martin may be innocent of the crime he has been arrested for. Black also has a dream in which a mutilated Bletcher tries and fails to speak to him, which leads Black to believe he has lost his ability to see into the minds of others. The case against Martin falters as evidence disappears and witnesses fail to identify him in a line-up. Black is approached by Pepper, Martin's self-appointed lawyer, who extends Black an invitation to join his legal practice. Martin later claims in court to have killed Bletcher. Elsewhere, another Millennium Group member, Mike Atkins (Robin Gammell), receives a telephone call from someone pretending to be Black. Meanwhile, Black suspects that the occult-oriented murder may have been committed to draw the Group, and Black, into the open again. In his jail cell, Martin cuts his own throat with a concealed razor blade; however, a coroner later finds that his death was caused by an aneurysm. Black believes that Pepper is somehow involved. Watts and Black find Atkins murdered in a hotel room, and chase a suspect down a fire escape and into a supermarket. Inside, Black finds Pepper, but as Pepper moves in and out of view, his appearance seems to change to that of Martin, and then of Lucy Butler (Sarah-Jane Redmond), the woman Black suspects to have killed Bletcher. Pepper leaves the supermarket and approaches his car, where he is confronted and killed by Sammael. As Black apprehends Sammael, he is told that Pepper was killed as a "consequence of his own error"; Black takes it to mean that there is a larger mystery to which his own involvement is only tangential. Background Information Cast and Characters *Robert Moloney (Uniformed Cop Adams) previously played Worker in The X-Files episode "Our Town" and Bruce Bearfeld in "Tempus Fugit". *Judith Maxie (Judge Myers) previously played Barbara Taylor in The X-Files episode "Home". *Allan Franz (Medical Examiner Anderson) previously played Dr. Ben Keyser in The X-Files episode "Unrequited". *Bonnie Hay (A.D.A. Mills) previously played Field Doctor in The X-Files episode "Colony" and "End Game", Woman in "Oubliette" and Night Nurse in "Talitha Cumi". *Alf Humphreys (Damon Rummer) previously played 2nd Controller in The X-Files episode "Space" and Dr. Mark Pomerantz in "The Blessing Way". *Gerry Nairn (Lyon) previously played 1st Man in The X-Files episode "Red Museum". Cast Main Cast *Lance Henriksen as Frank Black *Megan Gallagher as Catherine Black *Terry O'Quinn as Peter Watts *Brittany Tiplady as Jordan Black *Stephen James Lang as Detective Bob Giebelhouse *Bill Smitrovich as Lt. Bob Bletcher Guest Starring *Richard Cox as Alistair Pepper *Robin Gammell as Mike Atkins *Rodney Eastman as Sammael *Sarah-Jane Redmond as Lucy Butler Co-Starring *Guy Fauchon as Martin *Dean P. Gibson as Phil Brice *Robert Moloney as Uniformed Cop Adams *Judith Maxie as Judge Myers *Allan Franz as Medical Examiner Anderson *Bonnie Hay as A.D.A. Mills *Alf Humphreys as Damon Rummer Uncredited *Marya Delver as Nanny Annie *Terry King as Mike *Gerry Nairn as Lyon References SEMICOLON-SEPARATED LIST OF ITEMS/LOCATIONS REFERENCED IN EPISODE (BUT NOT LINKED TO IF ALREADY LINKED IN SUMMARY OR GUEST STARS SECTIONS) Category:Millennium episodes =Episode Navigation=